Keeping Up With Traditons
by starkid1directioner
Summary: 'Long time no see love.' I rolled my eyes and tried to push past him. He caught my wrist. 'Don't be rude. I haven't seen you all year.' 'Let go of my wrist.' 'I don't think so.' Pulling me closer he pecked my cheek and I gave an outraged squeak. Whipping round I moved to hit him but he was already running down the platform and looked back to smirk at me.


Keeping Up With Traditions

First Year

'Remember to write to me every week,' I said, squeezing Lily tighter in my arms while she hugged me back just as tight.

'I promise.' She pulled back and pouted slightly. 'I can't believe that you can't come with me. You're my twin. Surely if I'm a witch then you must be.'

'I guess it doesn't work that way.' I rolled my eyes and let out a startled shriek when Lily was shoved roughly into me.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' She asked glaring at the two boys that stood before us.

'I'm sorry,' the one wearing glasses tried to apologize but Lily was having none of it. 'You could've hurt her!' She shouted, motioning towards me.

The two began to bicker and I watched them, an amused smile on my face. My attention was snapped away from them when I felt a sharp tug on my hair. Turning to my left, I faced the smirking boy at my side.

'Hello,' he said simply.

'Hi.' I turned away from him as the whistle on the train blew. Lily hugged me once again before she rushed off onto the train.

'I missed you.'

Seconds later I was swept into a crushing hug while Lily began to squeal and jump about; speaking quickly about all of the things we'd do this summer. I laughed as I heard her rant about 'that Potter boy', a boy who'd managed to feature in a lot of her letters home.

I skidded to a halt as I felt a tug on my hair. Turning to the side, I saw the same boy from before. Who was he? Before I could ask him, he ran away.

'Who was that?'

'Sirius Black,' Lily answered, scrunching her noise in disdain. 'Potter's best friend.'

Second Year

'Stay safe and' I zoned out as I heard Mum give her regular speech to Lily. But started when I felt a sharp tug.

I glared at the smirking boy before me. 'Stop doing that!'

'Or what?'

'Or I promise that I'll knock that smirk off of your face.'

He laughed. He actually laughed. 'I don't think you'd be able to, princess.'

Leaning even closer, he pulled back suddenly as the whistle rang. 'Until next time.'

I didn't take him seriously and ignored the concept of him approaching me completely as we went to collect Lily.

'Lily!' She whirled round and ran towards me.

'Evans.' She groaned and muttered something that sounded like save me before she straightened up and turned to face the boy behind her.

'What do you want Potter?'

'Is this your sister?' He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he peered down at me.

'Yes.' Lily sighed impatiently. 'What do you want?'

He grinned and looked over me before shouting. 'Sirius, mate. I found her. She's an Evans as well.'

I stiffened hearing his name and clutched Lily's wrist, turning to leave.

'Looks like we'll be brothers Jamesie,' he muttered smirking down at me as he peered down at me.

'You wish.' Lily and I scoffed at the same time.

'Long time no see love.' I rolled my eyes and tried to push past him. He caught my wrist. 'Don't be rude. I haven't seen you all year.'

'Let go of my wrist.'

'I don't think so.' Pulling me closer he pecked my cheek and I gave an outraged squeak. Whipping round I moved to hit him but he was already running down the platform and looked back to smirk at me.

Fourth Year

'Where is she?' I muttered under my breath. I'd scoured the entire platform twice already and I hadn't found Lily yet. And here I was worrying that we wouldn't get here in time.

I recoiled slightly as I collided with something. Looking straight on I noticed that I had collided with a chest. Glancing up, I noticed the most gorgeous brown eyes on probably the most handsome face I'd seen in a while. 'Um, hi.' Smooth.

He looked shocked for a moment. 'Hello?' He paused momentarily. 'You don't know who I am do you?' An amused smirk tugged at his mouth. There was something awfully familiar about it.

'No sorry.'

'Well let me remind you.' Leaning forward he tugged at a lock of my hair. I froze.

'Black.'

'Evans.' He tucked his hands into his pockets. 'How have you been?'

I raised an eyebrow. 'Perfectly fine. You?'

'A bit lonely actually. Maybe you should keep me company.'

'Padfoot!' He turned and smiled at Potter as he approached us.

Potter turned to face me, a smile on his face once he'd recognised me. 'And how is my future sister-in-law?'

I rolled my eyes. 'Where's my sister Potter?'

'With Snivellus.' He sneered. Snivellus? Did he mean Severus?

'OK thanks.'

I walked away as I heard Black call after me. 'Where's my goodbye kiss?'

Five Years Later

'Where the hell is the best man,' I muttered under my breath as I rushed down the stairs, strands of hair flying down from my messy bun as I held the groomsmen's ties in my hand.

Eventually I gave up and shouted his name. 'Sirius Black!'

'Yes love?'

'Here.' I shoved the tie into his chest and turned to leave. He caught my wrist and pulled me towards him.

'What?' I groaned in exasperation. Everything was running late and I didn't have time for this. Lily was panicking upstairs, James kept trying to sneak a look at her, I wasn't even ready yet and I could just feel a headache forming.

'I don't know how to tie this.'

'Use a spell or something.'

'Evans confiscated our wands.' Why Lily?

I tugged at his tie and he lowered his head. Flushing slightly, I tried my best to focus on the tie rather than the fact that he was watching me intently.

I pulled back and looked around the room. 'Remus. Here.' Plucking the tie from my hand, he pulled out his wand and muttered an incantation. My eyes widened and I glared at Sirius. He winked at me.

I grinned as James spun Lily once and pulled her back to him. My eyebrows furrowed as I looked around. Where was the best man?

Finding him my brows furrowed even further. What was he doing outside?

'What's wrong?' I asked as I walked up to him and sat down.

'Nothing.'

'Come on Sirius. I know you. What's wrong?'

'My parents.' His eyes remains fixed onto the ground. 'They offered me a second chance so that I could be a good little boy.'

We remained silent until I spoke up. 'Why'd you move in with James?'

'They used the cruciatus on me.' I took in a sharp breathe and held his hand in mine. I might not have been a wizard but Lily had made sure that I knew the basics. 'Because I was a blood traitor. I was friends with muggleborns.'

'Like Lily.'

'Exactly.' He sighed and squeezed my hand once. 'Could you imagine what they'd do if they knew how I felt about you. A muggle.'

'How you feel about me?' I repeated quietly.

'You don't see it do you.' He stood up suddenly and pulled me up. 'I'm in love with you.'

'No you're not,' I denied quickly.

'Yes I am. You don't see it but I always have to have your attention. That's why I annoy you so much-'

'No you don't I mean why-'

'Shut up.' He pulled me closer to him and dipped down to kiss me. My hands wound round his neck as he moulded himself against me.

We pulled back when we heard clapping. I flushed red as I noticed that everyone was watching us.

I buried my head into his shoulder in an attempt to hide away. But Sirius, being the marauder that he was, decided to pick me up and spin me around.

'Hey Prongsie. Looks like we will be brothers after all.'


End file.
